


Kanity

by M1A



Series: Mickealsins [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1A/pseuds/M1A
Summary: Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all





	

Kol loved mirrors. He loved seeing his reflection. So impeccable that each time he needed another look. If he knew he was this handsome he would have been a playboy much sooner.

He would have tried to swoon lots of the girls in his little village. He would have been as popular as his brothers.

Alas, he wasn’t. He had not known of his nice face and masculine body. How could he have? With a reflection tainted in amber with cracks and stains. With a father only preoccupied in showing that his son was well fitted to be married because of strength and wealth. A mother that was only there on the sidelines, only saying yes to everything her husband said or ordered.

He wasn’t as twisted as now. No, he once was a shy little boy. Playing with his little brother. Bex was always with Nik. Finn was, well is still the same Finn. It was only after being changed into a ‘monster’ that he had truly been left alone. He had so decided to run off and explore. Explore he did. He met many people. He learned lots of things. He had lost his brother and his magic and his old life in one week. It was then and there he really felt alone. Miserable. You go crazy being the only one in your life. Especially when it is an eternal life. His mother thought it was a gift. It was not.

A curse. She had cursed him. Taken away his loved ones. It was centuries after that found it. His redemption. It was beautiful. It glowed in the sunlight. It reflected the world in another gleam. It finally reflected him the real Kol.

END


End file.
